


Missing You

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Liz Shaw had ignored all the times that the Brigadier had tried to call her back, she had ignored Johan and chosen to go back to find Thomasina, she knew the woman was alone and she had moved to ring her doorbell, somewhat timid and praying that Thomasina still lived alone. Thomasina opened the door.  
"Tommy..."  
"Hello Liz nice to see you. Please come in."  
Liz smiled and entered, settling on the sofa. Thomasina smiled and came and sat beside her.   
"How have you been?"  
"I've been fine Liz."

Thomasina said before leaning in a little closer.

"But you didn't really come here for small talk did you?"  
"No... If I'm honest, I've needed someone to... well... take care of me."  
"I think I can do that..."  
"I know you can."  
Thomasina purred and nestled as close as she could to Liz.

"Why don't you stand up and… take something off."

She whispered in Liz's ear. Liz smiled, doing so easily, all but dropping her removed knickers into Thomasina's lap. Thomasina gently guided Liz down into her lap. so she was sat astride facing her. She began to kiss her while her hands fondled her ass. Liz murred even as she responded.   
"Dear sweet Liz, your dripping wet"

Thomasina murred as they made out.

"How long since you experienced a feminine touch?"  
"Almost a year."  
"Oh, you poor girl."

Thomasina purred gliding a hand between Liz's legs. Liz murred instantly. Thomasina murred back and again glided her hand between Liz's legs. Liz soon moaned. Thomasina repeated the movement again. Liz moaned again. Again Thomasina repeated her teasing motion. Liz continued to moan. Thomasina kept repeating the manoeuvre. Liz soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
